


Lessons in (Confide)nce

by Timeskipped



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuki, mentions of other mankai members being trans but no specific characters, trans headcanons, trans kumon, trans muku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Yuki takes Kumon’s measurements. Kumon gets Muku’s assistance in coming out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Lessons in (Confide)nce

Kumon sits cross legged in the middle of a pile of shoujo manga, and feels like his head is going to fall off from the angle his neck is at when he flops backwards.

“Are you okay?” Muku asks, and Kumon peers up at his wide blue eyes and sweet, kind face. He invited Kumon to his room out of _kindness,_ and Kumon’s having a freak-out session instead of being nice to his cousin. It’s so frustrating!

“Noooooo,” Kumon whines, and closes his eyes as Muku’s cool hand finds its way to his forehead. “Yuki is going to take my measurements today.”

He feels bad for making Muku worry enough to check his temperature, but he’s pretty sure there’s no fever this time. Still, even though he doesn’t open his eyes to see Muku’s reaction, he can practically feel the nervous energy that Muku’s radiating.

Or maybe that’s just Kumon’s imagination; to distract himself from that, he goes back to imagining what the manga he’s lying on is about, trying desperately to distract himself. It doesn’t quite work, because he’s thinking about Yuki’s sharp tongue and ruthless attitude now, and he can’t _stop._

“Kyu-chan, it’ll be fine,” Muku says, softly, and Kumon opens a single eye. Muku’s expression is nervous, lips pressed together in a half-smile. Kumon notes that he’s put the volume he was holding back down into the pile, and is pressing his hand over his heart—where his binder is.

Kumon pulls himself upright again, using his upwards momentum to end with his arms braced on his legs. Muku draws his hand back from Kumon’s forehead; Kumon leans a little closer to Muku, like he’s about to spill a secret. “Does Yuki know about you being trans?”

Muku nods, smiling softer than before.

Kumon lets out a sigh of relief. He’s been so nervous since Yuki confronted him at breakfast and told him to come to his room that afternoon for measurements. It had made something freeze in his chest, because Kumon is _also_ trans. And he knows that Yuki will notice. And he wasn’t sure how he could do acting, both in general but also in the all-male company, even after Muku had assured him that fitting into everything had gone fine for him and that them being trans wasn't a problem.

Despite all of that, Kumon has been shaking with nerves all day. He’s not ready to come out to the company, even if Juza and Muku already know. He’s not sure what this means for his relationship with Yuki, who chooses to present however he wants, but who Kumon can’t quite get a read on.

“Okay,” Kumon breathes, smiling back at Muku while his hands shake. “Okay. Cool. That’s good. But I…”

“If you don’t want to tell him, I can do it for you and tell him your measurements,” Muku says, eyebrows furrowing. He looks Kumon in the eye with a confidence he’s grown in this company, with these people. “But if you’re okay with him knowing, he’ll be fine with it, I’m sure! He actually just asked me about my binders when he found out about me. B-But I don’t know if you’re comfortable, and, and—”

“Okay,” Kumon says, reaching out to touch Muku’s shoulder. “I think I will tell him. Can I ask you to be with me, though? Just as support?” The nervousness he feels at the idea of coming out again, even just to one person, hurts him somewhere insecure and small, but Kumon is confident in himself in most ways, so he can definitely do this.

He just needs to rely on Muku. Yeah! Easy!

“Of course, Kyu-chan!” Muku smiles, and Kumon knows everything’s gone well when Muku picks up his manga again, pointing out the pages and scenes he likes.

* * *

“I’ll be coming in too,” Muku tells Yuki, smiling, as he opens the door. Kumon gives his best grin, which Yuki doesn’t react to at all.

“You need moral support,” Yuki says, deadpan, to Kumon’s face. It sounds like he’s calling Kumon pathetic, which, _ouch._ “Well, whatever. Come on.” He picks up a bright yellow measuring tape. His skirt flutters as he walks, which makes Kumon wonder how he can wear it comfortably.

He directs Kumon to stand in the middle of the room, arms outstretched. Kumon hesitates to follow the instructions, though.

“Kyu-chan…” Muku says, softly, and puts a hand on Kumon’s shoulder.

“Yuki, I need to tell you something,” Kumon says, gathering up all his courage and feeling as though his nerves are about to burst. His head feels a little fuzzy, and he thinks, distantly, that getting his measurements done would be a terrible time for a fever, especially since Yuki has no idea about his fever episodes, and is about to be touching him enough to maybe, possibly, be able to tell.

“Yeah? Spit it out.”

Yuki is so straightforward. If he accepted Muku, he’ll accept Kumon, too. Kumon keeps these things in mind as he opens his mouth. “I, um, I’m trans.” He looks to Muku, who smiles.

Yuki’s hands fly up to rub his temples. “Muku being here suddenly makes a lot more sense,” he mutters, then looks up at Kumon with endless confidence as he drops his hands. “Great. Thanks for telling me—I’ll ask you some questions about it.” He smiles at Kumon kindly when he says this.

“Yeah!” Relief floods Kumon’s chest, despite knowing that this would be the outcome.

_“But,”_ Yuki continues, stressing the word and whirling to point directly at Muku. There’s a frightening quality in his orange eyes, and Muku gulps audibly. _“You_ need to tell me why you didn’t tell him not to worry. Of all people, you should know better.”

“I did,” Muku says, his fingers fiddling with the bottom of his sweater. “But Kyu-chan still needed me here… And...” He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m sorry! I’m just a worthless slug who shouldn’t even be in this room!”

“Muku!” Kumon cries. “No you’re not!”

Yuki sighs, but it’s not unkind. “He’s right—you’re not worthless. But, if you want to know,” he looks at Kumon, “I’m not exactly cisgender either. I’m not going to do anything to you. Now, can I start taking your measurements, or are we going to wait all day?”

“Oh! I mean, no, we’ll do it now,” Kumon says, and moves, finally, to the middle of the room, after checking that Muku’s alright. Muku doesn’t seem shocked by Yuki saying that he’s also trans, so did he already know…? Well, that’s fine—it was good of Muku to not out Yuki, even to someone else who’s also trans. That kind of stuff is scary for anyone!

Muku is quiet while Yuki asks his questions. It’s obviously just stuff that has to do with clothes—if he wants them to be more masculinely styled, how often he wears his binder, if he wants the binder to be part of the costume if he’s in a role where he’s able to bind onstage, and the like.

Yuki asks Kumon, bluntly, to come back when he’s not wearing his binder so that he can measure his chest again later. “It has to be done,” Yuki tells him, and even though Kumon doesn’t quite know Yuki enough to recognize _apologetic_ on his face, he thinks this might be it.

“Should I come then, too?” Muku speaks up, and his face has a bright look, seemingly fascinated with Yuki’s work. He looks up from where he was peeking over Yuki’s shoulder to look at the notebook full of measurement numbers. “I don’t have to, of course, but I will if you need me to!”

Kumon shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. It’ll probably be done really quick. And,” he laughs, “it has to be done.”

“It has to be done,” Muku nods sagely.

“Very funny,” Yuki rolls his eyes, writing down another number.

There’s silence for a moment, as Yuki wraps the measuring tape around Kumon’s waist.

“Hey, Yuki,” Kumon says, grinning when Yuki’s orange eyes meet his. “You’re really cool! You take things in stride so well, you know? That’s awesome! And your costumes are great, too. When I saw Autumn Troupe’s shows they were always cool!”

“Of course. I know that I’m cool,” Yuki lifts his head proudly. “This just goes to prove that you and Wonder Boy,” he jerks his head to indicate Muku, “need to have more confidence. Especially when it comes to things like talking to me about being trans. Your whole family is hopeless.”

Muku laughs. When he smiles at Yuki’s it’s warm and sweet. “But Kyu-chan is right! You’re really strong and cool for being yourself so confidently, Yuki.”

Yuki looks away. “Yeah, well. You really think that _I_ would reject you for being trans? I get called a girl all the time, even though I’m _not."_

“Ahh, but it’s so hard,” Kumon says, letting out a breath as Yuki moves away again. “You never know what anyone thinks of these things!”

Muku nods. “I think everyone in Mankai are good people, though. At least… I hope so. I believe that they are!” He looks like he’s trying to hype himself up, which Kumon can understand. But he’s also definitely right, Mankai seems like a really good, accepting place.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Kumon says, smiling. “I mean, Nii-chan said he’d help me deal with transphobia, but obviously nothing’s come up! Although, even if it did, I wouldn’t want to burden him...!” He wants to deal with this stuff on his own, _really,_ he does. And yet, he still asked Muku for help with seeing Yuki… Man, Kumon wishes he didn’t need to do that.

“I mean,” Yuki says, “a lot of guys in the company are also trans. You have nothing to worry about. I’d know, since I’m the one they’re going to actually tell, and I bet there’s some I don’t know who’ve had top surgery. It’s none of my business unless they actually get it _while working here,_ because then I have to redo their measurements and adjust their old costumes, which is a _pain._ And it’s happened before.”

Muku blinks. “Ah,” he says, quietly, and when Kumon gives him a questioning look he waves his hands around. “Oh, I just realized that there’ve been times where a person won’t go to practice for a while, and I was thinking, maybe it’s because of needing their chest to heal. You know?”

Kumon grins. “Yeah! That could be it!” He pumps a fist. “If you get surgery, I’ll make sure to help you with practicing while you’re down, okay?”

“Stop moving,” Yuki snaps, grabbing Kumon’s wrist harshly and pinning it at his side.

Muku just laughs happily. “Thanks, Kyu-chan.”

“You know,” Yuki says, looking up at Kumon, “you could’ve gone without telling me, too. You could’ve let me find out myself, and I’d put together the pieces on my own. I wouldn’t be mad. The only reason I really need to know is if binders are an issue, and which roles you can and can’t wear ones in. You could take care of that yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kumon smiles, looking away from Yuki’s oddly gentle eyes. “But you’re our costume designer! And you definitely know more than me about that stuff!”

“True,” Yuki smirks, measuring Kumon’s leg. “So you’d better listen to me, okay? If you don’t, you’ll have to help me make costumes, okay?”

“Will do!” Kumon beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know if these headcanons work with canon? No. Do I understand how being trans and playing sports like Muku and Kumon do would work? No. Did I write this anyway? Yesssss
> 
> What's the point in having trans headcanons if you don't write incredibly self indulgent fanfic about them, am I right?


End file.
